There are already known numerous types of safety devices which automatically operate when vigorously shaken so as to shut off gas valves or electric circuits, or the like. However, many of the prior art devices known to applicant are complicated in arrangement and not positive in operation especially with respect to positively preventing accidental actuation.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a device which positively holds the actuating or operating element in inoperative attitude until such time that a vibration in excess of a predetermined degree displaces a sphere for releasing the means which holds the actuating or operating element in inoperative position.
To attain the primary object of the invention, the herein device of this invention utilizes a compression spring which is held down by a cocked pin engaged by a locking lever so that the actuating or operating element is positively held in inactive or inoperating position and a ball supported in an attitude above the said locking device so that it requires an earthquake to dislodge the same and then it is positively guided by a spiral guide to the locking lever so that as it moves it increases its velocity of movement and its impact upon the lever moves the locking lever out of the pin thereby to release the cocked spring and release the pressure on the locking element thereby to allow the spring loaded actuating element to push the locking lever out of the way and operate a valve or an electric switch.